Homeward Bound
by Sapre Kench
Summary: After months of separation, Edward can no longer deal with the pain of being away from Bella. He returns to Forks to beg for her back. Alternate New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.

Homeward Bound

It had been seven months since I committed the blackest blasphemy and told the most wonderful, beautiful girl in the world that I had stopped being head over heels, deeply, madly, and truly in love with her. As if it were even possible. And then I left her, trying not to look over my shoulder the entire way.

I had been able to stay away physically, but my beautiful Bella was always with me. Whenever I allowed my eyes to close to find what little relief was possible from my pitiful existence, she was plastered to the back of my eyelids. She was all I wanted to see in this world. As I had traveled south and the hot nights permeated the air, how I wished that it was Bella's body laying beside me one of those nights in her bedroom, her human heat branding me as hers. When I was tracking Victoria it was for my Bella. Although, I knew we could never be, she was an earthbound angel and I was a soulless monster, it was going to be my mission to keep her safe until the day she died, naturally of old age with many children and grandchildren beside her with tears in their eyes. And then I would follow her. A vile creature like me could never join her in heaven, but the pain of living in a world without her would be too great for my long dormant heart.

The pain of being away from her had slowly caused me to wither away: physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. I only contacted my family every few months, I knew the pain I was causing them. Music and other things held no interest to me. I rarely hunt anymore. My mind can only think about Bella despite the fact that whenever I do my heart twists and rips larger holes in my chest to match the ones I gave myself all those months ago. I denied myself the one woman whose safety was more important then my selfish desires.

And yet, here I was now. I stood in front of her house looking up at her window motionless. If any of her neighbors were to suddenly wake up and look across the street, they would see a pitiful excuse for a man and a horrible monster.

I had finally broken.

I couldn't take the pain another second. I had to at least glimpse her flawless features. I had to at least know she was alright and that she didn't need me anymore. But would one look really satisfy me? As I lived without her all these months she was still my reason for not curling up somewhere and staying there until kingdom come.

I was trying to do just that when my senses came back to me. I was wallowing in a filthy attic in Brazil. I had lost Victoria yet again, but this time I had no trail to pick up. She could be anywhere in the world. I had utterly failed Bella.

I had to find Victoria. A growl had escaped me as I thought of Bella, broken and bloody by Victoria's mate, James. He was dead, a pile of ashes long scattered in the Arizona wind, but she was still out there. Anyone who had a hand in allowing James to be in the same room as my Bella deserved to die.

My Bella.

After everything I did, I still call her that in my mind. What right do I have to that wonderful creature of heaven? She was free now. She didn't have to worry about a silly little paper cut getting her killed or mythological monsters hunting her down. She would be safe now. She could be a normal, happy human. I loved Bella; so much I was willing to leave her. I love her. The words were so obvious and true, but they sounded so sweet.

"I love Bella." The words were more delicious on my tongue then any blood I had ever tasted, including Bella's. I love Bella! What was I doing in that filthy attic when the most important thing in my world was an entire continent away?

My answer came as memories of her ill-fated birthday party. My family had wanted to make it such a happy day, and look what happened. Could I really subject Bella to such danger again? Had I not been holding Jasper back, I had no doubts that I would have been held back from the blood that was my own personal brand of heroin.

I do not blame Jasper in the slightest. It is simply what we are and what Bella should never have been introduced to. I let my attraction and desire for Bella put her in a situation that, like all humans, she should have been happily oblivious to. Instead, I had to fall so deeply in love with her.

While I kept telling myself that I wish she had moved on by now, deep in the recesses of my mind I had tried to keep locked away was the hope that she still loved me too.

No man would be good enough for Bella, but they would be better for her then I was. He could hold her in his arms without the fear of breaking her. He could kiss her delicious lips without the fear of his teeth covered in venom behind his own lips. He could show her the passion I had only dreamed of showing Bella, but was too afraid to act upon.

I may be a monster, but the man inside of me returned the day I got Bella. I wanted to be the one to hold her in my arms. I wanted to kiss her full lips. I wanted to be the one to make her heart race.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

That thought passed through my head before I could stop its creation. I needed Bella.

It was not only that I loved Bella and wanted her in my life, although that was undeniably true, I had an absolute need for Bella just as humans need air. I. Need. Her.

I had to go back.

When I finally allowed myself to make up my mind to go home, I ran to the airport in the dead of night as fast as my hunger-weakened legs could take me. I went straight to the ticket counter and demanded a ticket to Seattle. The airport didn't have a direct flight to Seattle, but the scared employee offered me a ticket to Los Angeles and then I would have to change planes there. I pounced on the offer. Not only because Los Angeles was over six thousand miles closer to Bella then I already was, but also because the flight was leaving in ten minutes.

I had an hour layover at LAX, which drove me to the point of near insanity. I was sorely tempted to push all the other airplanes off the runway so that my flight could get out of here. But in one of the busiest airport in the world, that wasn't a good idea to use my vampire abilities in front of hundreds of humans. But what did I care if the Volturi found out and would come to take my life? It would all be worth it for just one more look at Bella's beautiful face. But when I truly gave myself time to think about why I would reveal myself to all the travelers, I knew I wasn't going anywhere for another sixty minutes. I was going back to Forks to put my family back together, not tear it apart further. What would happen to Carlisle, Esme, and the others when they hear that I went and got myself killed so recklessly? I had done enough to them. And my perfect Bella. The Volturi were one of the last things about my world that I had told Bella about. If the Volturi were to find me, they would no doubt find my great love. I could not allow them to hurt her. So for the longest hour of my life I sat in the terminal as far away from the sunny windows as could possibly be allowed.

But once I got to cloud covered Seattle, I ran as fast as my weak self could allow. At first I ducked and dived down alleyways and empty streets reading peoples minds to see where humans were thinnest. I suppose I could have waited to rented a car or got a taxi, but I did not have any patience left in me. I needed to go now!

Once I was out of the city and the suburbs I took the straightest path possible to get me home.

Home. After months of being alone and utterly depressed, I was finally going to where I felt like I truly belonged. That was wherever Bella was. Not only was she the love of my existence and my reason to live, she was my home.

After all that, I was standing in front of her house like an imbecile. I was too scared to even climb to her window. All I had to do was remember the utterly broken look on her face when I told her I was leaving.

And worst of all, there was the look on her face when I told her that I didn't want her anymore. It was not the pain or the hurt I saw that I was causing that made my chest to rip and my cold, un-beating heart to shatter within me. It was her true belief in the words.

What had I done to warrant such a reaction? How had she ever doubted my feelings for her? Did she not remember the thousands of times I told her that I loved her? Was she thinking of all the times I pulled out of our kisses before I lost my control and something would have happened to her? Did she see that as rejection?

I was here now. I had to make her realize that my words that day were a lie. The most terrible lie that anyone has ever told. If I couldn't, then I didn't know what would happen to me.

A soft moan sounded from inside. Bella. That came from her. That did me in. I was up the side of her house in an instant.

Her window was closed. That was not a sight I was used to. I suppose she wasn't waiting for me any longer. I remember how all the males at Forks High would always stare after Bella. I'm sure I was too late. But I needed to do this. I had to just see her. The window groaned a little as I wedged it open so that I could enter.

My throat burned even before I slipped through the window. Bella wasn't in any danger. I had lived without her for so long it was as if my burning for her instead of just for her blood. I wanted _Bella_. Her beautiful face. Her warm touch. Her love.

It probably would have been best if I had hunted before returning, but that would only have prolonged my suffering. There I go again putting my selfish desires in front of the love of my life's safety! But I wasn't strong enough to leave her now. Not when she was right there on her bed.

She looked like the angel she was. Her cream skin still looked soft and smooth, the pale color was only broken by her full strawberry colored lips. Long brown waves of hair were splayed across her pillow.

Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, mumbling, "No, don't . . . stupid . . . reckless . . . flame . . . on the water . . ."

I smiled. I used to love listening to her at night. Of course none of it made sense to me. How I longed for a look inside her beautiful mind. Bella had always amazed me. She probably still would even inside her head. All I could do was watch her deafly. I was disappointed when she got quiet for a while then horrified by what happened next.

Bella started tossing and turning even more. Her mumbles and tired groans turned into whimpers and cries. "No . . ." Her talking picked up in volume, "No! . . . don't . . . leave me . . . I . . . need you . . . Edward!" As my heart shattered at her words I was not prepared for the full-blown scream that emanated from her full lips.

Before I realized, I had moved to be beside her bed. I knelt down and began rubbing small circles on the back of her hand like I used to do. The scream died away to a whimper. "Shh. Bella, it's only a dream. Shh. Please, Bella. I am so, so sorry . . . I'm sorry." Further words were caught in my throat. Dear Lord, what have I done to this angel?

All I could do was continue to hold her hand as she slowly began to quiet. I stopped breathing as I heard Charlie wake up. I didn't plan on leaving so I would hide in her closet or beneath her bed. The thought seemed rather childish, but I didn't care. I wasn't leaving. But Charlie didn't get out of his bed.

_Bella is screaming again. I thought she was getting better even since she started hanging out with Jacob and his friends. If I ever get my hands on that Cullen kid again he is going to be in a hospital bed for the rest of his life. _

Was this a common occurrence? Have I so thoroughly ruined her life? I felt a terrible pain in my chest, ten times worse than my transformation into this life. It was a good thing I was already on the floor because even with my vampire strength and balance, I would have fallen, revolted by my action and what I had caused my personal angel to suffer. If it were only possible, tears would be in my eyes.

Somehow Bella did not wake up. She curled up tightly into the fetal position and slept on, exhausted from her outburst. Her cries died away into the night. But I could still hear them clear as day.

She should never have cried for me. Bella deserved so much more in life then the danger and heartache I have brought her. I will never understand why she chose me to be with, and why she didn't go screaming in the opposite direction the second she knew what my family and I truly were. I used to be glad that she chose me, now it only breaks my heart so much more that I did this to her.

I sat down on the edge of her bed. I couldn't bring myself to lie down next to her like I had done countless times before. After that emotional display I didn't think I had the right to.

Up close now, I saw Bella wasn't as well as I had prayed she would be. She had become so thin. She looked even more fragile than I remember if that was possible. Her hair had lost its shine. Beneath her eyes were dark shadows which no doubt resembled my own. Tell tale signs that the nightmare she just had wasn't an isolated incident.

Oh, my Bella. How could I have done this to you? All I wanted in the world was for her to be safe and happy. If that was without me, so be it. But to see her in such pain made my heart rip anew.

The protector in me came to the surface. I wanted to brush away all of Bella's nightmares, all of her pain. She was such a fragile little human.

I couldn't help myself. I stroked Bella's soft cheek as she slept. Unconsciously, she leaned into my palm. It broke my dead heart. Did her dreaming mind know it was me? Or was she merely taking comfort wherever she could find it?

During my reverie, Bella's breathing and heartbeat began to change. She was waking up, restless after her dreams. I didn't know what to do. Should I be here right when she wakes up or come to her at a decent hour when Charlie would be a work and we could be completely alone in the house.

I reluctantly pulled my hand off her warm cheek but I couldn't find the strength to move from her side, the one place I wanted to be for the past seven months.

And then, like a flower greeting the sun, her eyelids opened revealing the chocolate colored eyes I loved so much. As much as I would have loved the stare into them forever, I held my breath and became very still. I prayed Bella would go back to sleep and get the rest she needed. No such luck.

In her groggy state, Bella blinked a few times before her human vision cleared enough to look around in the darkness of her room. I could have removed myself from the bed and hidden, giving her a chance to have a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep. But as I stared into her sleepy eyes, I could not find the strength to move from her side.

Her pupils dilated to the darkness. As her eyes widened and her breathing stopped I knew she saw me. She simply froze. She did not say a word. She did not move. She didn't even resume her breathing. After several minutes I feared she would pass out from oxygen deprivation. Only the fast, erratic beating of her heart made me realize she wasn't losing consciousness. If anything it was picking up speed.

Just as I was about to say something to hopefully break her out of whatever trance she was in, a deep sadness came over her eyes. Her posture relaxed and her eyes lessened back to the sleepy width they were at when she had awoken. I suppose I should have been glad at this change but I was just burning to know what she was thinking when she saw me.

Bella shook her head in disbelief and rolled away from me. "You're not here," she tried to convince herself. Was I too late? Had I destroyed both our lives to the point of no return? Did she have no wish to every see me again?

"Bella, I am here."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "How could you be? You left me. I wasn't good enough for you. I'm just dreaming," she tried to tell herself.

Wasn't good enough for me? That statement was so perverted. It was _I_ who wasn't good enough for this ethereal being next to me. I remember Bella had never seen herself clearly, but how on earth could she possibly have believed that evil statement as it came from my lips that day?

I was on the other side of her bed before she opened her eyes again. Her brown eyes widen slightly more at seeing me now directly in front of her, but they quickly returned to normal. My speed was nothing new. I remembered all the times I had ran with her on my back. It had scared her so at first, but it became our pastime. Anything where she could hold on tight to me was beloved by her.

"Although I can see where you would get me confused with a nightmare. But I am here Bella, and it's _I_ who isn't good enough for _you_. Despite that fact I came back. Bella, I love you and I am so, so sorry."

"No, no," she kept saying. "This is just my guilt talking."

Guilt. What on earth did she have to be guilty for?

"This is because I almost kissed Jake today, after he brought me home from jumping off that cliff."

WHAT?!

"Because I can never be fair to him. Because it's always been you that has had my heart."

That last statement should have made my heart soar, but it didn't. What have I done to this beautiful creature thanks to my terrible lies? She jumped off a cliff? Dear God in Heaven, was she trying to . . .?

"Why would you do that, Bella? You promised you would stay safe."

Bella's sad chocolate eyes looked away from me. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me. Why should I keep my promise when you broke yours?"

Was this about promises then? "Even if I did break my promise that is no reason to try to kill yourself. Why would you do that? How could you do that? What about Charlie and Renee and everyone else who cares about you?"

I had to close my eyes, as if they would help hold back the floodgates. I was mad now. Not at her. Never at her. I was furious at myself for pushing her this far. When I was leaving her in the woods behind her house, she let me go so quickly. I thought she didn't have any clue as to how much she meant to me if she couldn't see past something so ridiculous as me not loving her. Now, she has night terrors and depressed.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was cliff diving."

My eyes flashed open. She wasn't trying to kill herself. I felt a weight being lifted off me. I was still crushed by so much we still had to say. But every little bit helps.

She shook her head and gave a short laugh. I saw absolutely nothing funny about this moment. "I'm arguing with my own hallucination."

I sighed, exasperated. I had no idea how to approach this so she would truly believe she was awake and sane. She seemed determined to believe that I was merely wishful thinking.

Her eyes briefly flashed away from me. They fell on the window I had left open after entering. Her eyebrows bunched with confusion. No doubt remembering that she had closed it. Quickly, she eyes shot back to me. She seemed to be searching me for any signs that this was an illusion or that she was insane. Judging by the look in her eyes she had thankfully found neither.

Her hand shook as it reached up to my face. I stayed completely still. She needed to do this. When she connected with my cheek it was glorious, like a fire but without the pain. I had to close my eyes in ecstasy. Her fingers trailed down my cheek and then dropped off at my jaw line. I forced my eyes open when her touch was gone. Her eyes were full of disbelief.

"You're . . . here?" her voice shook and broke as she spoke those two words.

For all that I wanted to say to her, for now a simple "yes" escaped me. I couldn't rush into this. By the realization only that I was here, she was looking frantic and dubious. I did not know how she would react during the conversation that was sure to take place tonight.

So many emotions began to play across her face. All I could do was watch helplessly. I so desperately wanted to know what I had to say to Bella to make everything all right.

After a long moment, Bella's thin arms reached for me and wrapped tightly around my neck. I sucked in a breath and wrapped my arms around her as well. I was surprised when she pulled me down onto the bed next to her. I could have prevented it easily but she caught me off guard. She quickly buried her face into my chest. I tensed for a fraction of a second. I couldn't see her face. After so long without her it was torture, but she was in my arms. That was just as good.

My cold stone arms wrapped around her delicate frame in an unbreakable hold. The position felt so natural. She belonged there. Her soft body molded itself to me. Her human heat warmed me to my core. Her scent filled my nose in ecstasy, no longer holding the promise of the drug of her delicious blood, but it was the drug itself. I buried my nose in her hair, getting my fix. It was glorious.

Her body began to shake against mine. She was sobbing. I rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's alright. Shh." I gently pulled her away so that I could look into her eyes. The windows to her bright, beautiful soul. How many times had I prayed that I could hear beyond those chocolate orbs into her head? What was she thinking at this moment, seeing me? What could I do to brush away all her sorrow and fears? All I could do was stroke her face and hair as tears continued to pour out of her eyes. I felt utterly helpless. "It's alright, Bella. I'm here."

She shook her head. She tried to speak through hysteric sobs. "You said . . . you weren't . . . coming back . . . that I would . . . never see you again."

My chest ached. "Bella, I am so sorry. I thought it was for the best."

"_The best_?" she asked incredulously.

"At your birthday party, you came so close to being killed," it was hard for me to think about it, "I was afraid. I was so afraid of losing you to the one place I can never follow. I just can't live in a world where you don't exist so I took far too drastic steps to keep you safe. But all I ended up doing was breaking both our hearts."

In my mind I saw Bella with fragments of crystal plates in her arm, but I also saw Bella screaming in her sleep. In my heart I knew which was worse. I pulled Bella tighter to me.

"What are you talking about? You made it clear when you left; you aren't in love with me anymore."

I was in shock. She had truly believed me. I felt sick to my core.

Bella saw a change in my face and quickly continued. "And I understand but . . . it was just so . . ." She couldn't meet my eyes as she tried to finish, " . . . sudden. On my birthday you seemed so happy and the next day you were as cold as when I first met you. Just tell me when you plan to leave again so I can prepare for it." Her face contorted with pain.

Leave again? I couldn't seem to register the words. "Bella, I'm not leaving you."

"But in the woods . . ."

"I lied to you Bella. I am so sorry but I did and I have so thoroughly screwed up our lives because of it."

She lips parted as if to speak.

"Please, let me finish."

Those glorious lips hung open for a fraction of a second and then closed. How could I possibly explain? Unwillingly, my eyes flashed to her window into the black night beyond.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

Her eyes filled with tears and I could see the doubt in them. She looked away and murmured, "Your eyes will adjust."

"That's the problem – they can't," I insisted. "When vampires find someone, it's forever. We are like living stone. All that we are when we were human is frozen: our moods, our likes, our dislikes. To find something or someone that truly changes us is eternal. And you have changed me Bella. To my very core."

I remember how Carlisle and Rosalie had seemed to go through a second transformation when they found their mates. Thoughts of love had surrounded them like a cocoon. Alice and Jasper were the most prominent when they joined the family. And after what they both had to go through in their lives, they desired their happily ever after now.

What would it be like for Jasper to leave Alice? Would she scream for him? Would she go into a catatonic state? Would she doubt every word he has ever said to her?

How much damage control would be necessary to repair my mistake? Was it even possible? In a brief painful moment I remember how she had accepted my lies as truth so easily.

I pulled her away slightly to look into her eyes. She fought me a little as I pulled her face away from my chest to bring it eye-level to me. She wanted as much contact with me as possible. But as soon I she met my eyes she went very still. Her eyes locked onto my as if searching the soul I surely didn't have. But I could see her soul: good and pure. Her eyes told me everything her mind refused to. I did see love, but I also saw fear and uncertainty. I feared to know which of those three emotions was the most dominate.

"Why?" I croaked. "Why did you believe me, Bella? I need to know what I did that would even plant that seed of doubt in your mind."

Her lips trembled as they parted to speak. Her words came out as no more then a whisper. "It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that."

I shook my head. Why could she never she herself clearly? No woman could hold a candle to her. "The only thing that never made sense is why you chose a monster like me. You deserve so much more than me. Something safe, something better."

"Better than you?" It looked as if Bella couldn't even comprehend those words.

"Something much, much better than the sorry excuse of a man that I am."

As always she surprised me when a small smirk played across her face. "You always say I don't see myself clearly. Apparently, it's a mutual thing."

Was this how Bella felt? I certainly hoped not. If it were only possible for me to cry. "You were supposed to move on. Be happy."

Bella's eyes filled with tears again. "How could I? You took my heart with you."

How could I have been so blind? How was this not fate for us to be together? "I left my heart here with you also. I could deny myself being with you but I could never deny the fact that I love you more than anything else that has ever been in this world."

"You . . . love me?"

I had to smile at her. "I truly do."

She smiled at me, but there was something in her eyes that wasn't quite right. She was still afraid that I would leave again. I was suddenly saddened. Doesn't she see that I can't leave? Not without her by my side.

I slid off her bed to go down on my knees beside her. It seemed only appropriate.

"Bella," her name was like a prayer, "I will spend however long it takes to making up for my egregious act. Please, just give me the chance."

Bella shook her head; she didn't want to hear any more promises. "Just stay, Edward."

If that was what she wanted, I would give it to her with everything I had to give.

"I am never leaving you again," I said the words slowly and deliberately. She had to fully understand. I was here. I loved her more than anyone could possibly love another. And yet, the only coherent words I could form were, "I love you, Isabella."

I was disappointed at the inadequacy of my words. They had hardly even begun to convey my emotions. And yet, despite my understated words something lit up on her face. As if those four simple words were all she needed. Her delicate fingers reached up to brush my face before searching the darkness for my hand. When she found it and she laced our fingers together. "I love you, Edward."

It was as if all those months of pain were nonexistent. I was with Bella. With one hand laced with hers, I used my other to hold her tightly to my chest and placed another kiss on her delicate lips. I didn't want to let go of her again. After all, I had a lot of time to make up for.

* * *

_I'm thinking about putting in a short second chapter just for kicks and to tie up loose ends. Tell me what you guys think. (In other words, review. Pretty please.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended either but I did use some quotes from the books and movies. Sorry. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Chapter turned out **way** longer than I intended. Sorry for the delay in posting.

Homeward Bound (Ch. 2)

I was lying beside Bella, where I belonged. She was adorably fighting her human urge to sleep. As much as I wanted to stare into her eyes forever, I also wanted to hear what her subconscious mind thought about my return. Even though Bella said she wanted me back and all was forgiven, would her sleep talking say something else?

But she stayed awake, stubbornly fighting fatigue. I knew a couple bars of her lullaby would do the trick, but I couldn't find my voice. We didn't talk. We just basked in each other's presence. For the moment that was all we needed.

My fingers carefully traced her features. Although vampire memories never fade, I felt the need to rememorize her. And what my fingers did, my lips followed. I couldn't help myself, I kept kissing her: her cheek, her forehead, the tip of her nose, and most of all her ever-calling lips.

Bella kissed me back, at times with too much zeal. But I could only half-hearted pull away when I felt overwhelmed. I chuckled as I cradled Bella to my chest again.

_Perfect_ came to mind while thinking of my current situation. I kissed the top of Bella's head again.

I wrinkled my nose. Strangely enough, I noticed that Bella had a repugnant smell to her. Had she also been averse to showering in my absence? Along with her familiar scents of freesia and strawberry, she smelled like wet dog, but I would worry about that later. All that mattered was that I was back home and with the love of my existence.

I resisted the urge to groan as I felt the phone in my pocket vibrated, yet again. I had been ignoring my phone since I had made up my mind to come home. I thought about opening the phone, but I did not move. I was perfectly content where I was, holding Bella to me.

I kissed her forehead and rested my nose in her lightly strawberry-scented hair, not minding the dog smell at the moment. Could it get any more perfect than this?

Bella shifted closer to me, which I would have thought to be impossible a second ago, but somehow she managed to get closer still than she had been.

The phone vibrated again. Whatever my family had to say could wait until Bella was ready to get up and needed her unavoidable "human minutes" when she would be so close, and yet out of my reach. But the subtle change in Bella's position made her leg press against my jeans. She amusingly gave a little jump when the vibrating started yet again. After the five uninterrupted hours of my return it was easy to believe that the world consisted of only us. My phone was a reminder that sooner or later we would have to face the world, together.

When I didn't move to answer she said, "You phone is ringing."

I smirked. Silly Bella. If she had noticed my phone, of course I would have before her nervous system even registered the signals to her brain. I kissed her cheek. She had no idea how amusing she was. "I know."

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No, I don't think I will." I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"It could be important. Your family could need you." That's my Bella, always thinking of others. Also, I knew that we wouldn't get any peace from whoever was calling until I answered.

"Alright," I gave in. I kissed her forehead. Luckily, the smell was fading. I flipped the phone open and saw who had been trying to get a hold of me for the past day. Why would Rosalie be calling me?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh, wow. Edward answered the phone. I feel so honored."

As soon as I heard her tone, I knew my family was fine. "Rosalie, if you are only calling to annoy me–"

"I just thought you should know something." Rosalie said trying to lead me on.

"And what would that be?"

"I thought you would want to know that Alice is going to Forks."

"Alice? Why?" Bella looked up into my eyes curiously at my sister's name. Why on earth would Alice be coming here? She had promised to stay out of Bella's life. Even if as of last night that promise was null and void.

That must be it. She saw my return and couldn't wait anymore. But if that was the case, why was she the only one coming back?

Rosalie didn't speak right away as if now unsure she should be telling me. "Rosalie?"

"She's dead, Edward. Bella's gone." Although, I knew it to be an obvious lie, I couldn't help the completely crushing feeling that passed through my body. But Bella was cuddling against me. I kissed her on the nose.

Rosalie started talking again before I could tell her the truth. "I'm sorry. I thought you have a right to know. No one else wanted to tell you. Bella . . . threw herself off a cliff yesterday. She loved you more than any of us realized. Alice saw it, but it was too late to do anything. She is going back to do what she can for Charlie."

"Bella wasn't trying to kill herself, Rosalie. She was just being stupid and reckless." I looked into Bella's eyes when I said the last part. Her cheeks blushed a deep scarlet. How I had missed that. I couldn't help myself; I kissed the red patch of skin on her cheek. So hot, so wonderful.

A long paused broke the phone call. It suited me just fine; more attention would then go to the object of my existence. When Rosalie came back on the phone her voice was suspicious. "How do you know that?"

"Because she is right next to me and she told me all about her dangerous escapade." Rosalie still hadn't said a word. I briefly wondered if vampires could go into shock. "I came home last night," I explained.

"Edward, why the hell would you do that?" Rosalie hissed through her teeth. "I thought you were going to give that girl a chance at a normal human life, the kind she should have! Not to mention, to stop putting our family in danger! You are the most selfish creature I have ever met! Stupid, selfish . . ."

For the first time since her change, I didn't start fighting with Rosalie over her rude comments. I understood the reasons for Rosalie's fury. Her supreme desire to be human made her absolute incredulous and spiteful towards Bella, who wanted nothing more to be with me forever. Bella didn't understand the entirety of what being a vampire meant for her. I wish that she would listen to Rosalie on the subject. Not that I thought Rosalie was capable of speaking to Bella so calmly. I would convince her another way.

I just stared at Bella as Rosalie spoke her peace. Just as the rest of the night, time ran together, and for the moment there was only Bella and I in the world.

"Edward! Are you listening to me?"

"I understand you are upset, Rosalie . . ."

"Really, Edward? Do you?"

" . . . But I know now that leaving was the worst mistake I could have made. All I did was ruin everything." I felt Bella's hand on my cheek. I looked down into her eyes, so full of love and forgiveness. Everything I didn't deserve. I would spend from now until however long it was until Bella died naturally and of old age to prove to both her and myself that I was worthy of such feels. It would probably take all of those sixty to seventy odd years.

I put my hand on top of hers, pressing her warm hand into my cold cheek. "But I am going to make everything right now."

"Edward, don't yo–"

"I'll call later, Rosalie." Without another word to my sister, I hung up. I pulled Bella's hand from my face so that I could kiss the palm.

We didn't speak for a while. It seemed to be a common trend for the night. Perhaps we had nothing to say right now. Or perhaps we simply knew what the other would say anyways: Bella would tell me that she forgives me completely and loves me, and I would try to explain to her how that forgiveness and love are wasted on a monster like me. But as always she would stubbornly refuse to believe it.

Bella was the one to resume conversation. "So, Alice saw me cliff diving." She blushed.

"Yes, she did. And she too thought that you were trying to kill yourself," I chastised, "She thought you were dead." I shuddered at the statement. A cold, lifeless Bella was a worse fate than Armageddon.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "Why didn't she see me being pulled out of the water?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," I started wondering how Alice could miss something like that when my thought wandered to the other thing she had said, "You had to be pulled out of the water?"

"Yeah," she said in a timid voice, "I didn't really think about the current. I was only thinking about jumping."

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, a habit I picked up from watching humans for over eighty years. "And what about that doesn't sound suicidal?"

She was angry now. "Why are you so hell bent on believing that I was trying to kill myself? I wasn't going up there to end my life. I was up there so I could–" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Bella?"

Bella didn't reply, she bit her bottom lip and didn't meet my gaze. What was so terrible that she couldn't tell me? I delicately cupped her chin and turned her head back towards me.

"Tell me, Bella."

Bella gnawed on her bottom lip for a while. She was starting to make me uneasy. What could she be thinking? But as always her mind was annoyingly silent as she stared into my eyes in contemplation, still unsure.

I stared back at her rubbing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb again to calm her and hopefully coax out an answer.

Bella finally let out a sigh as if defeated. She closed her eyes as if not looking at me would make whatever she had to say easier. The words came out in a rush as if to get them over with, "I went up that cliff to hear your voice."

My voice? What on earth was she talking about? She could hear my voice?

"To hear my voice?" I asked flatly trying to keep my emotions in check. I was the reason she had almost died. Had I made her insane from my departure?

She opened her eyes to look at me and gauge my reaction. For her sake I tried to keep my face as composed as possible. But from the way she flinched slightly I knew some feeling showed.

Hoping to drop the subject, Bella shrugged it off. "It's a long story."

No dice, Bella. "We have time."

She squirmed in my arms, no doubt regretful for saying anything to begin with.

"Well, about that…See, I found that…when I was doing something dangerous or stupid…I could remember you more clearly," she confessed. Her cheeks burned deep red again, but this time I couldn't revel in the beautiful color and warmth. Not when she was explaining that she was putting herself in harms way just to hear my voice.

"I could remember how your voice sounded when you were angry. I could hear it, like you were standing right there next to me. Mostly I tried not to think about you, but this didn't hurt so much—it was like you were protecting me again. Like you didn't want me to be hurt."

"So, you took to jumping off cliffs?" I asked incredulously.

Bella nodded. "And before that with the motorcycle–"

"Motorcycle?" It was hard to keep my emotions in check. My words came through clenched teeth; "You were putting yourself in danger just to hear my voice."

Bella looked down, not meeting my eyes. "You wouldn't stay with me any other way."

I felt my face immediately soften. This wasn't only about breaking the promise she had made to me. This was about holding on to me, anyway she could find how to and I had pushed her to it. I was thoroughly disgusted with myself.

Bella looked to be contemplating something. I looked for a distraction in the way her eyebrows bunched together and her mouth turned down in a pondering frown.

"I wonder," she mused, "if the reason I could hear you so clearly was because, underneath it all, I always knew that you hadn't stopped loving me."

I shook my head and let out a shaky laugh from my jumbled emotions. "Of course I never stopped loving you, you silly girl. That would be impossible."

Bella offered me a small smile in apology for her false beliefs. "I love you."

I smiled back at her and tried to put emotion behind my words, "And I love you."

One of my hands moved to Bella's head, bringing it upwards as mine came down to meet her sweet full lips. It was euphoric and my mind clouded. My other hand stroked her back, pulling her flush to me. Seven months of staying away from Bella had done little for my self-control. I was a heroin addict that had just found a needle.

Bella moaned against my lips. I remembered that she needed to breathe. My lips left hers to move to her jaw. I continued to press her close and my hand skimmed further down her back.

I was shocked when I realized how low my hand was going. I wanted to keep going. If I was going to be honest, I wanted to do so much more. I could never get too much of Bella. I wished that I could be human for her, then is wouldn't be such a big issue. But I wasn't and she was. Such a fragile little human. I had to distract myself or else I knew that I would do something I would vehemently regret later.

I struggled for my mind to resurface. I asked the first question I was able to form into a comprehensible sentence. "If the current was too strong, how did you manage to get back to the beach?"

It took a moment for a breathless Bella to answer. "My friend, Jacob, pulled me out."

"Jacob Black?" I remembered the Quileute boy from the prom last year. I didn't dwell on his infatuation with her. His mind would probably be better than Mike Newton's. And if he saved her life yesterday, I would never be able to repay if in all the years I will exist. "He must be strong."

Bella looked away and bit her lower lip. She was keeping something else. "Bella?"

Bella looked away as if unsure she should be saying anything. Whatever she had to say couldn't be worse than jumping off cliffs to hear my voice.

"Bella," I said more gently. I remembered Bella always saying I could "dazzle" her. I hoped this still worked.

She turned back to me at the sound of her name and met my eyes. I tried to pour a lot of emotion behind my eyes. I was a little too pleased with myself when Bella's breathing hitched and her heart thudded erratically. I could still get that kind of involuntary response from her.

"No fair," she breathed.

I let a smirk come to my face. "You can tell me, Bella. Please."

"Jacob," she began timidly as if unsure of her words, "is kind of a werewolf."

I was frozen.

Shock saturated me. "A werewolf?"

Werewolf? Werewolves were back at La Push. My family and I had thought the line had died with Ephraim Black.

"Well, he's only been a werewolf for a few weeks."

"A young werewolf, ever better," I said sarcastically. "A bunch of dangerous overgrown dogs."

Did she have to be so careless with her life?

"I understand that you became an adrenaline junkie when my family and I left, but did you have to go and find the next monsters you could."

Bella almost looked offended. "They're good people, Edward. They protected me from Laurent and Victoria."

"Laurent and Victoria," I hissed. They were here? I left Bella unprotected to the likes of those two.

"Yeah, Laurent was here a couple of weeks ago as a favor for Victoria. He was supposed to see if I was still under your protection." She grew momentarily quiet and that put pressure on my dead heart. "I was out in . . . our meadow when he found me. But when we met he wasn't going to turn me over to Victoria . . . he was thirsty."

A sharp hiss escaped me.

"Thankfully, Jake and the pack found us before Laurent could do anything. Victoria though, she keeps evading them."

My utter relief and thanks to the werewolves immediately clashed with the natural hatred I harbored inside me for the species. And then there was the fact that Bella seemed to harbor feelings for the mutt.

If I hadn't left, Bella would have still been under our protection. I never thought that Victoria would go after Bella. I was the one responsible for James' dead. Instead she went after my love. I hadn't realized my body had begun to shake.

"Edward. Edward, it's okay. I'm okay."

I composed myself enough to speak. "If I hadn't been so stupid this would never have happened. Laurent would never have been able to get that close, Victoria would be dead, and you had to put your life in the hands of werewolves, immature, volatile, the worst thing out there besides Victoria herself."

"Edward, there is nothing to worry about with the pack."

I shook my head. "You don't understand how dangerous werewolves can be."

To think of my Bella being hurt by one of those dogs sent a pang of fear into me.

Bella scowled at me. "I've been around them for weeks and I'm fine. Jacob is my best friend, Edward."

I could tell she was angry at my comments. My heart pained at her scowl. I was afraid. By all rights, Bella should have shunned my return. Could her friendship with a mutt be the things to make her realize this? I had to tread with care. She had to know how badly I wanted her. I was willing to put off this critical conversation for her.

"Well, I guess that explains the smell." I smiled to lighten the mood.

Bella looked confused and tried to inconspicuously turn her head to sniff her hair. I chuckled. "I doubt your limited human senses would have noticed it."

Hopefully, my return will prevent her from getting that smell on her again. I would not allow her to endanger her life by being around some over grown dogs.

_Maybe I should just check on Bella since she was screaming again last night._

My head turned towards the door as if the words had been spoken out loud. I had almost forgotten about Bella's father. "Charlie probably shouldn't know I stayed the night."

Bella nodded in agreement, but it still took a while for her to loosen her arms. I placed one last kiss on her lips and went to hide in her closet. Bella turned away from her door and laid completely still.

The doorknob to Bella's room turned as quietly as possible and through Charlie's eyes I could see his view of what he thought was a sleeping Bella.

_Sound asleep. She's been getting much better rest ever since she patched things up with Jacob for hanging out with Sam Uley and his friends all the time. Never really did understand why those kids were so hesitant of Sam a few months back. Seems like a stand up guy to me. _

I fought the urges to growl. Her father had no idea what he was talking about. Bella didn't need to be pushed towards those dogs by Charlie.

_Hope she and Jake do something fun today, as long as she doesn't sleep the entire day . . . well, maybe she needs it. _

If only Charlie knew that she had been up nearly all of the night.

Charlie quietly made his exit and lumbered his way down the creaky stairs for a cup of coffee and to go to his normal Sunday fishing spot.

I was only able to wait until he got half way down the stairs before returning to Bella. I spooned behind her and buried my nose in the crook of her neck before placing a kiss there.

Bella immediately turned around in my embrace so that she was facing me and buried her head into my chest, clutching me tightly.

I had been gone for a minute and this was her reaction. Guilt once again bubbled to the surface as Bella held on tight. There would always be that little shred of doubt in her mind that I would leave. I was unsure of how to tell her that the very idea of my being able to leave again was an impossibility. Time, I supposed, would convince her.

I tried to keep my voice joking. "I missed you, too." To be honest I really did hate her not being in my arms.

I heard Charlie exit the house and drive off in his cruiser, thoughts centered on bringing home a big catch.

After a time, Bella began to shift beside me. "Um, I think I need to be human for a few minutes."

I smiled. "Of course."

Bella gathered some clothes and made her way to the bathroom. I was left in her room with only a thin wall separating us. It was currently very annoying the humans had bodily functions.

I could do no more then wait for Bella to be finished. For a creature who had felt as if ninety years had passed by in a flash, the minutes Bella spent in the bathroom were agonizing.

With my new spare time, I briefly considered calling my family and telling them about my return, but something kept the phone in my pocket. What would I say? How would they react to my returning to Forks?

My indecision had taken up too much time and Bella had now exited the bathroom.

Every new time I see Bella she only seems to be more beautiful. A supermodel with the latest fashion from Paris had nothing on Bella and her casual t-shirt and jeans. She hadn't bothered to dry her hair after her shower. Not wanting to take the time probably.

"Welcome back." I squeezed her to my chest. I kissed her on the temple. I don't believe I would ever get tired of pressing my lips to her. My nose grazed over her delicate features.

"Hope I smell better to you."

"Don't worry, Love. I think the shower got it all out." I buried my nose into her strawberry scented hair. Much better.

Bella's stomach gurgled. She blushed and moved a hand to her midsection, as if that would stop the noise. Yet another reminder that there was a world beyond just the two of us.

I laughed. "Breakfast time for the human."

Cheerfully, I swung her into my arms and ran her down to the kitchen.

"I can walk you know."

I smirked. "Not well." I could have pointed out three placed where she would have tripped over her own feet if nothing else. "And besides I like this better." I squeezed her gently to my chest before putting her feet on the floor. She blushed slightly in agreement before she went off to find some edible.

In a very good mood, Bella decided to cook something instead of just finding cereal or a Pop-tart. I was silently thankful for this. I wondered how much weight she had lost. It wasn't as if I weighted her when I would carry her in my arms or piggyback style last fall, but I could feel at least a ten-pound different when she was in my arms just now. I hoped that she didn't see the guilt in my eyes.

I cracked an extra egg into the bowl when she went to get a whisk.

After breakfast was made, enjoyed and cleaned up we were at a loss of what to do next. And that didn't bother us too much. Bella seemed perfectly content in my lap. Her head lulled against my shoulder. I silently cursed myself; I shouldn't have kept her up all night.

She tried to play off her tiredness, not wanting to miss a second with me. I briefly considered it unfair that Bella missed so much because of human needs like sleeping. Oh well, that was the price of a soul. And I wasn't going to let that change. Hopefully Bella wouldn't bring up this topic that she so often pushed last fall. I wasn't going to take her life from her, no matter how much she naïvely wanted it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Swan's kitchen phone. Bella looked up; suddenly alert, and I unwillingly let her up to answer it.

"Hello?"

I was able to hear a husky voice speak on the other end. "Bella! Thank goodness you're okay! Do not move. I am coming to your house to get you."

"Jake? What's wrong?" So, this was Jacob Black. Both the person I owed so much for Bella's life and a mortal enemy of vampires.

"Jared caught whiff of a vampire in town. It's not the redhead so we figure she must have made another friend. You'll be spending the day down at La Push."

"Jake, I'm fine. It's not a friend of Victoria's. It's . . ." Bella seemed hesitant about telling him, "It's a Cullen, Jake."

"A . . . a Cullen?" Our name sounded like a curse coming from his mouth.

"Yes."

A long pause sounded over the phone. "Is it . . .?"

Bella's voice was almost timid. "Yes."

The phone became dead silent.

"Jake?"

A feral growl was his reply.

"Jacob? Are you alright?"

I was surprised how suddenly angry the voice was when he began talking again. "How long is _he_ staying?"

Bella's eyes flashed to me. Was she still scared that I would leave her? I crossed the span of her small kitchen to take her hand and bring the back of it to my lips. Resolve came to Bella's face. "He isn't leaving."

Something akin to a roar sounded over the phone. Almost like Jacob Black was in pain.

"Jake? . . . Jacob?"

When Jacob finally spoke again his voice was detached and business-like. "I have to go tell Sam. We can't be caught on their territory. This changes things. The treaty is back in effect."

"Jake, this isn't a war."

"You're about to cross a line Bella."

"Then don't draw one," she pleaded.

"You can't have it both ways, Bella."

"Jake, it doesn't have to be like this." But both Jacob Black and myself knew that it did. There was no way around it.

"Goodbye, Bella." The words were almost like a snarl and there was a finality to the words.

"Jake, I –" She tried to say, but even I could hear the disconnecting click.

She stood with her back to me. The phone receiver was still pressed to her ear. In the air I could smell the salt of her tears as they came to her eyes. I pried the phone from her hand and return it to its place.

I pulled Bella to my chest and began to rub her back. I didn't want to see her in pain, whether it was my fault or another's. If it wouldn't have started a war, I would have hunted Jacob Black down.

Bella buried her face into my chest. She was probably the only person in the world who could find a rock comforting.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head. "It's my fault."

"You did nothing wrong." I had been the one to do something wrong. This was all my fault. If I hadn't left her, she wouldn't have seen need to run to an overgrown dog for comfort and we would be spending our Sunday at our meadow or possibly my house. "I'm so sorry."

"Edward," Bella said exasperated. From the look on her face I assumed that she would go into a speech about how I wasn't completely and utterly to blame for ruining her life. Surprisingly, after a minute she shook her head obviously not wanting to have this conversation again. Instead Bella simply laid her head back on my chest and tighten her arms around me. "Your back now. That's all that matters."

As if either of us could deny the past seven months existed. But I was back. Standing in her kitchen with her thin arms around my waist and her warm cheek on top of my dead heart. And I would stay with her for as long as she wanted me and until she ordered me away. Right now, nothing else did matter. I pressed my cheek to the top of my head.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Edward, where are my pictures? The ones you took from me. And the CD and plane vouchers."

I didn't know what to tell her. Was she mad that I had so thoughtlessly taken things that had belonged to her? Would she be even angrier when she learned those items were with her all along?

"Your things were never gone." Her eyes widen in surprise. "The pictures, CD, tickets: they were all under your floorboards."

Her eyes seemed to light up. "Really?"

"Come on." I walked back upstairs with Bella, only holding her hand instead of carrying her. She seemed almost tense with anticipation when we reached her room. I led her over by her window and knelt down. The loose floorboard came up easily revealing the hidden treasure of her lost items.

Bella didn't say anything. She just stared. No doubt those things brought up memories. Memories that I would sooner shield her from, but it had been a mistake to take things that were rightfully hers away. Even if in essence they were never really gone.

I watched Bella as her fingers grazed over the vouchers, CD, and finally three photographs. All of them showed me, growing darker from the time before her birthday party to before I left.

Bella's face remained blank, which was very frustrating. What on earth was she thinking at this moment?

Bella gave nothing away as she took one of the pictures to her desk. She replaced a photograph of her human friends with the one of me in her kitchen last September. I looked at the picture in my hand: the one Charlie took of Bella and I the day after her birthday party. Bella and I needed to be in a picture together where I wasn't so distance and morose.

I shifted my attention to the other items. My eyes fell to the simple plastic CD case. My gift. I smiled remembering how I wasn't allowed to spend a single cent. I would have gladly spent everything I had on Bella. I turned the case over in my hands absent-mindedly.

Coming back, Bella's eyes fell to the CD. Her hands slowly reached for it. I handed it over. She handled it delicately as if she was afraid it would break. She put it in the CD player on her nightstand and pressed play. Bella joined me on the floor again as my music filled the room. The sweet melody of her lullaby seemed to melt away all tension. Bella rested her head on my shoulder. A smile formed on her perfect full lips.

In my ears the music left a lot to be desired. Human technology couldn't capture the sound exactly as I wanted it. I could just run with her to my house and throw the sheet off my Steinway, but Bella looked too happy to bother. I would have liked to take her in my arms and waltz, avoiding her clumsiness by have her stand on my feet like prom when she looked so beautiful in that blue dress from Alice.

Instead I simply pulled her close, stroking her face. Bella would have rivaled any angel of Michelangelo's. It was almost disgraceful that she couldn't she herself fully. Bella thought of herself as so plain, and unworthy of me. How wrong she was. She was my personal angel. Michelangelo didn't know what he was doing.

A knock sounded on the front door. Bella frowned at the interruption. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Bella was making me blind to everything else in the world, even to the annoying thoughts waiting downstairs.

_Come on. Come on. Open up. I saw that Rosalie called. You knew I was coming. _

I had to smile. "It's Alice."

Bella smiled ear to ear as she rushed to her feet to get to her long lost best friend. I had to catch her as gravity tried to bring her down as she tripped over her own two feet. It took everything in my power not to start laughing out loud. How I had missed that, too.

I simplified things by throwing Bella over my shoulder and running down the stairs.

"Hey!" she tried to protest but we were already at the front door. I smirked as I set her back on her feet.

Bella threw open the door and launched herself into Alice's arms. The seer's arms were open and ready to absorb the impact so Bella didn't hurt herself on my sister's hard body. Alice laughed. "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are."

"Oh Alice I missed you so much."

"And you have no idea how much I missed you." Then Alice turned her attention to me. She had to jump up slightly to wrap her arms around my neck. It was good to have my sister here. She let go of me and looked me dead in the eye. "It's about time Edward."

"No," I disagreed and pulled Bella towards me, "it's _passed_ time."

_You got that right! _Alice was bouncing up and down with happiness so fast it looked like she was vibrating. Not to mention her mind was going a mile a minute.

_I didn't know how long you were going to hold out Edward. I don't understand how someone could be so unhappy and not do _anything_ to fix it. It's good to see you smiling again. Look at how happy Bella is, too. Is it just me or does she look thin? _I frowned. I suppose it was foolish to ever hope that Bella would be back to normal before my family returned. I didn't want them to see the repercussions of my mistake, too late now.

_Speaking of which_. Alice clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Go hunt, Edward. You look terrible."

I could only imagine what I looked like, but my thirst was nothing to me now. "I can wait." I couldn't leave Bella.

But my Bella was as selfless as ever. She put on a brave face and reached up to trace the deep bruises beneath my eyes. "No, Edward you need to hunt."

I was about to disagree when Alice jumped back in, "It's settled. Go hunt. I'll stay here with Bella."

Bella smiled at that statement. She looked into my eyes again and her face fell a little but she tried to compose it. Any kind of separation was hard. But I could only put off a hunt so long until Alice hauled me out into the forest herself. In my weakened state I don't think I would have been that much of a fight for her.

I cupped her face in my hands. "I'll be back very soon."

I lifted her head up as I lowered mine down to meet her lips. I gave Bella a sweet kiss and made my way out the back of the house, but not breaking eye contact until the back door shut behind me. Without those beautiful brown eyes watching me, I was able to deeply sigh and run into the forest.

I stayed close to Bella's house, feeding on smaller, less satisfying animals. I don't think I would have been able to go that far if I tried. My mind wouldn't allow me to think about delicious mountain lions or other carnivores. My only thoughts were for Bella.

But I didn't return to her house yet. I toyed with my cell phone. I don't know why I was putting this off. I would have to call my family sometime. What would they say? What did they think about my return? I had already gotten the two extremes of emotions from Rosalie's fury to Alice's joy.

If I didn't call now I would only have to do it later. So, I pressed the first of my speed dial buttons; the person who's opinion mattered most. It was answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Carlisle." I didn't know what to say. What could I say? "I assume by now you know where I am."

"Yes, Rosalie told us about calling you."

"She wasn't too happy about me coming home."

"Home?" I could almost hear the smile in Carlisle's voice. "I believe to is safe to assume that we will all be coming back to Forks."

Guilt flooded me. My family had been so willing to accommodate me these past months and I had been so ungrateful and moody to them. "I hate to keep making everyone move on my account–"

"On the contrary, it is about time our family was back together again."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything. I know I haven't made things easy these past months and I'm very sorry about what I've done to our family."

Carlisle's full compassion came through his words, "There is nothing to forgive, Edward. Everything is going to be alright." Before he could say more, he was chuckling. "Esme wants to talk to you."

"Edward?"

"Hello, Esme."

"Edward, I can't tell you how happy I am that we will all be together again. It's about time! But better late than never, I suppose. How is she? How is Bella?"

My amusement of Esme's motherly prattle disappeared with that question. Could I tell her what I had done? It was bad enough that Alice was now bearing witness to it. Although it was not like I could make Bella gain weight and get enough sleep by the time my family returned.

But Esme seemed to understand my silence. "Oh."

"Neither of us handled the separation well."

"Of course," Esme said knowingly, "you two belong together. She's your mate."

My mate. No one had said those words out loud before this. Bella had always been my reason, my life, my love, and now my mate. The simple word brought me so much happiness. If I thought anymore on the subject I would surely burst from happiness. I diverted to a different subject to end the call and return to my mate.

"When will you all be returning?"

"Well, after packing and the flight we should arrive at the house by about eight tomorrow morning. You'll bring her by tomorrow, won't you? It's been so long."

"Of course, I will. She misses all of you so much."

"As we do her. Is Alice there yet?"

"She is back at Bella's house with her while I went hunting, speaking of which I really want to get back to her now. We will see you tomorrow then."

"Of course. We'll be home tomorrow. Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Esme." I sighed heavily and buried my face in my hands. Why was everyone so willing to forgive me so easily? So suppose I still had Rosalie's fury that now seemed justified since no one else cared to rub it in my face.

But that meant little at the moment. I had to return to the little white house that contained my Bella.

Now strong from my first hunt in over a month, I rivaled a fighter jet in speed as I return to my love. I rushed through the back door, almost giddy to be able to see Bella again. Alice was in the living room quietly sitting on the couch pretending to watch some daytime game show on the television, getting every question right.

_Catherine Parr, 1512 to 1548._ "Hi, Edward. How was your hunt?"

I ignored her question. "Where's Bella?"

Alice laughed. "Calm down, Edward. She is just being human for a minute."

I did hear some rustling in the upstairs bathroom. I smiled at how close she was again.

_You have no idea how happy you look in comparison to the past seven months. _

I smiled at Alice this time. She was smiling back at me.

_Esme is going to be beside herself with happiness to have the entire family together._ Alice's mind showed eight people. Bella was apart of our family. My heart swelled. But something was off. Bella had golden eyes.

I growled at my sister. Alice calmly held up her hands to show she met no offense. "I'm sorry, Edward. But still, after all this time that is still one of my most prevalent visions."

I shook my head. "I will never allow that to happen to her."

"I still see her as one of us Edward. And you know it's what she wants. You may be able to delay it for a while only because she is so happy you are here, but the discussion will come up again."

"Then that is just a little while longer to try to make her realize that staying human is the best thing for her." I didn't want to be underhanded like that after my deceptions were what got us into this mess in the first place. But there was no way in heaven or hell that I would let Bella give up her humanity.

"If you think that will work," Alice said with a smirk. She knew something I didn't but before I could extract anything from her head, Alice's mind was singing "She Wore a Yellow Ribbon" in Persian.

I didn't have time to dwell on her hidden thoughts. I heard the bathroom door open and my mood improved tenfold. A smile replaced my scowl.

Bella appeared at the top of the stairs as beautiful as ever. Our eyes met and we both smiled widely at one another. You would think after months apart, a few hours would be nothing. But any kind of separation brought up memories of my stupidity and Bella's pain. That pain would haunt me forever.

It took everything in me to push that thought aside as Bella came bounding down the stairs and in typical Bella fashion tripping on the last step. But she fell perfectly into my open, waiting arms.

I pulled her to my chest and spun her around. Having her in my arms was the best feeling in the world. And Bella's laughter at my childish actions was the best sound in the world.

"I missed you, too," she teased but I could see the truth behind her words.

I rested my forehead against hers. "You have no idea." Her scent was intoxicating. Her skin was so warm against mine. My mind could form no logical argument to ever let go of Bella and allow her feet to touch the floor again.

Alice giggled beside us, returning me to reality. I smirked and set Bella back on solid ground, but kept my arms around her. "I have to get going, lovebirds."

Bella turned around to face Alice. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to our house to get everything in order before the rest of the family gets here."

"You'll be back later, right." Was Bella still afraid that we would bolt at first chance? I pulled her flush to my chest and I was relieved when she leaned her head back to rest it on my shoulder.

"I'll be back at six. I think it would be a good idea if I was here when Charlie comes home at 6:02 to act as a buffer."

I felt Bella stiffen. Explaining this situation to Charlie was indeed something to cringe about.

"See you at six." Alice waved happily as she made her exit.

Bella let out a groan. She turned around and buried her face in my chest.

"Bella?"

"Charlie," she groaned.

"It will be alright." We both knew that was a lie. I still remembered Charlie's thoughts from last night: _If I ever get my hands on that Cullen kid again he is going to be in a hospital bed for the rest of his life._ It would be a long and arduous process to get Charlie's trust back as it should have been for Bella. I still don't understand how she can forgive me so quickly.

But she did forgive me and I would stay by her side until she ordered me away.

I smiled as I stroked her soft brown hair. "It will be awhile until Charlie gets home. What do you want to do?"

Bella only nuzzled into my chest. "Nothing," she mumbled into my shirt.

That was perfectly fine with me. We didn't need to do anything. We just had to be together. I held her to me once again and inhaled her glorious scent. "Everything is going to be alright."

We waited for our future, currently in the form of Charlie. Together.

"I love you."

"And I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended either but I did use some quotes from the books and movies. Sorry. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: I was actually just going to leave this story at two chapters, but you, the readers, demanded more. So here is chapter three. Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Homeward Bound (Ch. 3)

"Mmmm . . . Edward."

I smiled at Bella's sleeping form. She was laying on top of me on the old sofa in her living room. There were better things for her to lie on then the hard, misshapen pillow that I no doubt was, but when I had tried to move her to a more comfortable position she had moaned and unconsciously held on to me.

I twirled a lock of brunette hair between my fingers. Bella looked so beautiful when she was sleeping peacefully. It was hard to believe that she was mine.

In the background, the _Turner Classic Movie_ channel was showing _The Great Gatsby_. It was a nice leisurely way to spend an afternoon. It hadn't taken long for Bella's eyelids to grow too heavy for her, a repercussion of me keeping her up all of last night to simply stare into her eyes.

"Edward . . . love you."

I felt elated. I whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Bella. So much."

I kissed the crown of Bella's head. Unfortunately, her peaceful slumber was interrupted too soon. Bella jumped started awake when George Wilson shot Gatsby.

Now more or less awake, Bella shifted and stretched like a little kitten. The right side of her face was pink from resting on my rock hard chest. Bella moaned and ran a hand through her hair, only semi-conscious.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

Bella blinked a few times, groggy from sleep. Suddenly, she was alert. No doubt remembering today's events. "Oh! How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about an hour or so." I wish she had slept longer.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Bella tried to shift into a sitting up position, but my arms kept her reclined.

Because you need to sleep. I traced under her beautiful eyes; the sleepless shadows had faded. I smiled. "You didn't miss anything except for a movie you have already seen."

"I missed being with you." Bella arched her back. A line of pops sounded along her vertebrae.

"I was right here." I would always be right beside her. "Watching you sleep. Counting each heartbeat."

Bella snorted. "Doesn't sound like a fun pastime."

"On the contrary, it was the best time I've had in months." As opposed to a wild goose chase and wallowing alone.

"You never did tell me," Bella ventured, "what you've been doing since . . . since September."

I froze. Could I tell her? Would I be able to tell her how useless and depressing I had been in that never ending moonless night?

I decided I couldn't.

"Nothing too terribly exciting."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

What could I tell her without scaring her about my exploits in the south and with Victoria? "I was . . . hunting."

Bella wasn't convinced. "Hunting? For seven straight months?"

Why wouldn't she let this go? "I wasn't hunting for food . . . I tried my hand at tracking. I'm not very good at it."

Bella looked at me curiously. "What were you tracking?"

"Nothing of consequence."

"Edward," Bella sounded a little exasperated. "You can tell me, you know."

I looked into her eyes again. Those deep brown pools stared back at me, waiting patiently and understandingly. And Bella said that _I_ dazzled _her_.

I had to tell her. I couldn't keep giving her half-truths. She was my other half and she should know. "I was after . . . Victoria."

"You were hunting Victoria!" Bella cried in horror.

"Not well," I admitted.

Bella now looked bewildered. "Why would you just go after Victoria?"

"Because she helped James to . . ." I snarled the name and I couldn't finish that sentence. No one hurts my Bella. "And now I know that she tried to come after you."

I would rip that woman apart. And I would make it painful. It scared me how close she had come to hurting my Bella. "I was down in South America, while she had come back here." I groaned. "I wasn't even on the right continent, for crying out loud."

I pulled Bella tightly to me. "She is going to die."

Bella looked up at me. "Whoa, let's not be hasty."

Hasty? Was she defending Victoria? "Bella, she was coming after you. I will not let her get away with that."

"Maybe Jacob and the pack scared her off. And with you and your family coming back, I doubt she would try anything again."

I doubted that. She was on a vendetta for her mate, she wouldn't stop. Just like I wouldn't stop hunting her. But unlike her, I was part of a large coven. No one in my family would let that she-devil anywhere near Bella.

And then there were the werewolves: a problem that might be advantageous. My family and I would take over protecting Bella from now on but at least we now know it is unlikely that Victoria would attack from the coast with a pack of dogs roaming those woods. It was only a matter of time before we could get her.

"Just stay here with me. Don't go after her."

Ah. She didn't want me to go after Victoria and leave her behind. "I'm not going anywhere, Love. I'm staying, but Victoria is going to die soon."

That seemed to do nothing to calm Bella's fears. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "What if she hurts you?"

I couldn't help myself. I laughed, making Bella incredulous then angry with me. Bella had a psychotic vampire after her and her only thoughts were for me. "Bella, you are always worried about the wrong things."

"Excuse me for worrying about you." Bella twisted her body on the couch so that her back was to me, but she didn't get up.

Did Bella ever think of herself? I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist again bringing her back towards me. I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I laughed. But between the two of us you should be worried about herself for once."

Bella never could stay mad at anyone and turned back around towards me. "I just don't want to lose you again, in any way."

"And you never will," I promised.

She muttered under her breath, "That's not true." I looked at her curiously. "When I die, I won't be with you then. But if . . . "

We were right back to where we were in September. She wanted something terrible from me. She didn't understand. "I just can't do that to you, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "You can't keep me human forever."

"That's what I fully intend to do. Bella, it's the only right way."

"What about when people think I'm your mother? Or your grandmother?" Bella asked in horror.

"It doesn't matter to me in the slightest. You will always be the most beautiful thing in the world to me."

"But–"

I put my finger over her lips. "Don't worry about this now."

We would probably be arguing about this point for a long time so we would have plenty of time for this later. And just as Alice had told me today before she left us, Bella quietly dropped the subject and was just happy to be with me as she was.

It wouldn't last though, if I knew Bella. She was just so stubborn. I hoped that I could show her. Anyone of my family members would give anything to have their humanity back. I wanted to be a human so badly for Bella. I wished I could grow old with her, have a family with her, and give her everything I couldn't now.

I felt Bella's heartbeat through her chest into mine, giving the illusion that I too had a beating heart. We were in sync. I brought my lips to hers. The most beautiful thing in my world.

I heard the sound of Carlisle's perfectly tuned Mercedes coming from a mile away. I looked over at the clock on the wall. 5:59 pm.

"Alice is on her way, and Charlie will be here after her."

Bella cringed. "What do we tell, Charlie?"

I frowned. I hadn't even begun to think about explaining our sudden, unanticipated departure and return to Charlie. All I could do this afternoon was watch Bella sleep. I pondered for a moment.

"What if we keep it simple? Esme got tired of living in L.A. and wanted to move back to a small town."

"And, um . . ." Bella hesitated with her question, "if Charlie asks why I never got any form of communication from you?"

Bella refused to meet my eyes. I knew that this would be an important part of the story. To move away was one thing, but to drop off the face of the earth was something completely different. To drop off the face of the earth and leave the love of your life heartbroken and believing whole-heartedly in a lie was on a completely different plane of existence.

This time I refused to meet Bella's eyes. I cleared my throat unnecessarily. "Shall we say that, since long distance relationships usually don't work out, I thought leaving you completely behind was better for the both of us."

If I were human, that would be absolutely no excuse. But Bella knew my real reasons, although they had been no excuse either, she accepted them. My Bella would probably have found a way to forgive Joseph McCarthy and his witch-hunt.

Bella nodded. That was probably the best story we would come up with in the few short minutes we had. It was easy to tell that already Bella was very uncomfortable with the idea of facing Charlie.

"It's going to be alright, Love." I gave her a small kiss, although that seemed to wire her up more rather than calm her down. I light knock sounded on the front door, signaling the arrival of Alice. Bella got up to answer it with me beside her the whole time.

"Hi, Bella. Hi, Edward." Alice cheerfully greeted and came into the foyer once the door was open. In her hands were two boxes of pizza. "Here."

Alice handed Bella the pizza boxes. "Oh, dinner!"

"I saw that you forgot, and I figure some food for Charlie will help our case."

"Thank you so much, Alice. You are the best." Bella went to put the pizza in the kitchen.

"I know," Alice giggled after her before turning to me. _I've done as much as I could back at the house. Our utilities are now back online and the house is spotless for Esme._ "So, what's the story?"

I shrugged. "Esme didn't like living in L.A."

Alice stared at me blankly. "That's it? That's the story? You had five hours since I've been gone getting the house in order, you didn't come up with anything better?"

"Excuse us for not talking strategy the entire afternoon."

Alice huffed. "Well, I guess that will just have to do."

Bella had now joined us back in the foyer. Her arm wrapped around my waist, and mine went around her shoulder pulling her to me. Those movements were practically automatic. It was like we needed to be this close. She was the sun and I was a mere object in her pull. That seemed to be an accurate description to me.

_Wow, looking at those two it almost looks like we never left. _

I turned my eyes to Alice. Had we really fallen back into sync that quickly? To think, if I hadn't been such an imbecile we could have been given seven more months of this. I swore that I would never to that to Bella again.

_Just don't be stupid again. _

I laughed at my sister's thoughts that nearly mirrored my own.

Bella looked up at me curiously. I said nothing and merely kissed her forehead. I led the way to the living room. Alice and I may not mind to stand for long periods of time, but Bella's leg would get tired. All three of us sat on the sofa; Bella was between us with me and my ever present arm wrapped around her and Alice hanging on to her best friend's arm on the other side, chatting on with her about trivial things in Bella's life. Bella didn't have that much to say about school or her human friends. Apparently, she mainly hung out at La Push nowadays. My arm unconsciously tightened around her.

"Alice," Bella began quietly, "how is Charlie going to take this?"

_Charlie was screaming his head off in the kitchen, his eyes flitting between me and the knife drawer. _

Bella noticed as I winced, making her heart pound in her chest.

Alice patted Bella's hand comfortingly. "We'll see if we can make this situation easier on everyone. Okay?"

Bella nodded in agreement. She knew Alice. Charlie had always been putty in her nimble fingers.

"Well, get ready," my sister said. Alice held up her right hand and then slowly, one by one, she curled each finger into her palm.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

Immediately, the front door open and the chief of police made his entrance, shaking off the rain from his coat. Bella jumped as the front door slammed shut behind him.

"Bella?"

"I'm in the living room," Bella's nervous voice squeaked. I laced our fingers together giving her some silent encouragement.

I heard Charlie put his coat on the hook in the foyer. "Bella, whose car is out front?" _It looks so familiar, but I just can't place it._

Bella's heart kept a pounding pace. "Yeah . . . about that. Dad, we have some visitors."

"Oh?" Every step of Charlie's boots seemed more ominous than the last. Charlie rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw us. _I'm seeing things. I know I am._

Charlie's mind was trying to process what he was seeing. His mind was quiet not sure what he was feeling. Like the calm before the storm. Something was building, though.

"Look who's here, Dad." Bella forced some cheer into her voice, but that did nothing to calm down Charlie.

"Hello Charlie." Alice spoke first. She flashed Charlie with a blinding smile.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?"

Alice and I patiently waited for Charlie to get over his shock seeing Alice after seven months. Bella began to fidget not liking the suspense. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. She turned to me and offered me a little smile. It was an uneasy smile, but you should take what you can get.

After a while I figured it was my turn to greet Charlie.

"Hello, Chief Swan." I decided it was better if I kept my words formal and respectful.

His gaze turned to me with a vengeance. All delight in seeing Alice was gone in the blink of an eye. _No way in hell. Why is HE here? After what he did to Bella? Wait one minute! Are they holding hands?_

Our hands were displayed prominently on top of Bella's leg with our fingers interlaced. Charlie's hands closed into fists. His mind went into a string of profanities directed towards me. It probably wouldn't calm him down that much if I let go, so I didn't. Beside, holding hands was calming Bella down to some extent.

_He is just sitting there like nothing ever happened! Does he know what he did to my little girl?_

I saw Bella being carried out of the forest by a tall Quileute man. I saw Bella refusing to talk or eat. Slowly, I saw the woman that was my beautiful Bella wither away. A wilting flower.

My shoulders hunched forward slightly for the onslaught of Charlie's thoughts. Each memory was a weight powerful enough to crush my body into the outdated area rug. Luckily, Charlie was so mad that he didn't even notice my reaction, but Bella did. She squeezed my hand. I looked into her eyes. Now I was the one being comforted.

Charlie now found his voice. "What are they doing here?"

"Real polite, Dad." Bella muttered so Charlie couldn't hear.

Alice took hold of the conversation. "We're moving back to Forks, Charlie." She smiled at him again.

"Um, yes, well . . ." Apparently, Charlie could be dazzled by Alice. _Leave Bella without a word and then just come back? _"So, you just leave and then show up one day out of the blue?"

_Wow, he is mad._ Alice kept her smile in place, as her charm seemed to falter on Charlie. "Yes. We thought that we could visit Bella before everyone moved back."

"How considerate of you." Charlie said sarcastically. _Where were they when Bella needed them? They just dropped her and left. Left the rest of us to pick up the pieces._

It would probably best if I told him the story. "Chief Swan."

_I don't want to hear that asshole say a word. Come into my house after breaking my daughters heart and have the audacity to act like nothing is wrong._ "You don't even want to get me started on you, Boy. How dare you even show your face here after what you did!"

"Chief Swan, please I–"

"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my house. Now!" _If he doesn't leave soon, I'm going to get my gun. Can't do that in front of Bella. _

"But Dad–"

"But nothing. You!" He pointed at me. "Get out of my house."

Charlie had completely shut down to the point where he wasn't going to listen to another word anyone said. There was nothing we could do tonight. There was nothing Alice or Bella could do. It was a losing battle. I had better give Charlie a chance to cool down before trying to give him an olive branch.

I stood up to leave, Alice followed suit and Bella stood up too, being the only person left on the couch. "Yes, Chief Swan. We'll leave you two alone now."

_Good riddance to bad rubbish._

"No!" Bella cried.

I put my lips to her ear. I spoke so quietly that Charlie would never be able to hear it. "I won't be far."

I put on chaste kiss on Bella's forehead, but even that proved to be too much for Charlie. _What the hell did he just do? Does he have a death wish?_ "Out. Now."

I unwillingly pulled myself away from Bella. Alice was already waiting for me at the front door and I had Charlie and Bella on my trail.

Charlie held the door open for Alice and me. As I walked out the door he whispered harshly to me so Bella couldn't hear. "You will never set foot through this door again, Boy."

I wanted to tell him that it was up to Bella, but she was standing right there and there was no need to get her upset over this. I just kept walking forward with Alice. It was one of the hardest things I could possibly do. I felt like I was fighting gravity, moving away from Bella. A siren's song was calling me back to her. But right next to her was Charlie.

I would be back with her, but not at this precise moment. Once the car was out of sight I could run back to Bella's room in no time. But for now it was best to get away from Charlie and allow him to cool down.

Alice moved to the driver side door before I could.

_I'll drop you off around the corner and take the car home. _

I could only give Alice a tight nod. I stared back at Bella and Charlie watching us from the porch. Charlie turned to usher Bella inside for a talk, just the two of them. Bella seemed to unwillingly take her eyes off us and follow her father.

As their front door closed, Alice put on the gas. I didn't stay in the car too long at all. I waited until we at least rounded the corner and I made sure no thoughts in the neighborhood were noticing our car.

_See you tomorrow._

I didn't even acknowledge Alice that time. With no one looking, I bolted out of the still moving car and ran into the forest, just deep enough so no one could see me if they happened to look out their window, and made my way back to the Swan residence.

I scaled the side of Bella's house and slipped through her window in no time. I took a seat at the end of Bella's bed. I wasn't a sure I wanted to hear what Charlie had to say about me, but I needed to. I needed to know what I was up against to hopefully win Charlie back and have an easier time being around Bella. I listened to the conversation in the kitchen and tuned into Charlie's thoughts. I could tell already that I really wasn't going to like this conversation.

" . . . And so Edward thought that a clean break would be better than trying to keep up a long distance relationship. But as it turns out, neither of us fared that well."

"So he's back then?"

I saw Bella nod in Charlie's mind. "They all are. Edward and Alice came back early to see me."

_I don't care if they are back; that boy is not hurting her again._ A new memory of a catatonic Bella appeared in his mind. Each different memory was a stab to my dead heart. "I want you to stay away from him, Bella. I don't trust him. He's rotten for you. I won't let him mess you up like that again."

"Dad–"

"It was hard enough the first time, Bella."

More memories, more stabbings.

"Dad, we've already made amends."

"Not in my house!"

The knife was being twisted.

"Fine." Bella said.

My head snapped up. The knife in my heart had turned into an entire sword.

What? After everything that happened last night, I thought she had wanted me. I should have known I wasn't forgiven, despite what she had said. But what would I possibly do now? No, no, no. I needed Bella.

I buried my face in my hands. Oh, my Bella. Why?

"Oh." Charlie said surprised. "I thought you were going to be more difficult." _I'm surprised, but I can't really complain, now can I? She'll stay away from Cullen and she won't go down that dark road again. _

The sword thrust through my heart again and again. "I'm so sorry, Bella." I whimpered out to the darkness of her room.

"I am." Bella said matter-of-factly. "I meant fine, I'll move out."

My head snapped up. I was both thankful and alarmed. My Bella did want me. I exhaled a breath that I had no idea I was holding, not that it made much of a difference to me. As happy as I was, would Bella really leave her father?

Charlie was as surprised as I was. He actually had to process what she had said before continuing. _What? No?_ _She would leave me for him? The asshole that left her without a word? _

I was thinking the same thing in different phrasing. Would Bella leave her father just for me? I doubt she would, it was just a scare tactic. Bella would never think of hurting her father like that. She was much too selfless.

But if Bella did decide to move out, Charlie knew there was no way to stop her. She was eighteen, legally old enough to get her own place. Although, I would love it if we were together in a place of our own.

"Dad . . ." Bella said softly, she was trying to comfort him. "I don't want to move out. I love you, I know you're worried, but you need to trust me on this. And you're going to have to ease up on Edward if you want me to stay. You do want me to live here, right?"

"You know I want you to stay."

"Then be nice to Edward, because he's going to be where I am."

Charlie was fuming. I wonder if from Bella's point of view she could see smoke coming out of her father's ears.

"Just think about it? But keep in mind that Edward and I are sort of a package deal," Bella said calmly to Charlie.

"Bella-"

"Think it over." she insisted. "It's kind of been a long day and all, I'm turning in early. Pizza is in the kitchen if you're hungry. Night, Dad."

Before Charlie could say another word, Bella was already making her way up the stairs. I heard Charlie huff loudly and stomp his way to the living room. But I doubt even the Mariners' game could calm his nerves and quiet his livid thoughts towards me.

_How could she? How could she just forget everything that jerk put her through and welcome him back with open arms? No one treats my baby like that! But . . . I do want her to stay. Would she really pick him over me? The world is upside down!_

You have no idea, Charlie.

My mood didn't brighten even though my Bella entered her room. From last night I knew Bella hadn't fared well in my absence but Charlie's memories added a whole new dimension to the situation. It was foolish of me to think that Bella was like every other transitory human teenager. Bella was like no other human I had been around.

Bella saw my mood as she came in and stopped for a minute, unsure what I was exactly feeling, before continuing toward me. She sat down on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her middle. For all I had done to her, I was still so selfish and I didn't want to let her go.

"Sorry about that." She whispered. She knew I had been listening.

"I deserve far worse." I cringed at Charlie's memories of Bella and what I had done to her resurfaced. I had made a decision affecting both of us out of fear. No matter what Bella said, her father was right about me. "Don't start anything with Charlie over me, please."

"I will start exactly as much as is necessary, and no more than that." Bella's eyes flashed down to her feet for a split second. "Or are you trying to tell me I'd have nowhere to go?"

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. I thought that was just a scare tactic towards her father. "You'd move in with a house full of vampires?"

She only smiled up at me. "I'd move in with _you_."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I smiled. She still wanted to be with me. I captured her face between my hands and kissed her softly on the lips. When I pulled away I could feel Bella straining in my hands to keep the contact with my own lips. Must I always be the responsible one?

I chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me again," Bella replied, raising an eyebrow at me, almost daring me to deny her. As if I could.

My lips moved with hers and I almost felt warm with the kiss. I sighed in contentment when finally we pulled apart.

"Thank you," Bella said breathless.

"Anytime."

Bella quickly got up. "I'll be right back."

She grabbed her pajamas that were hanging on the back of the rocking chair. It was just past six thirty. "You are getting ready for bed already? I thought that was just to get away from Charlie."

"I'm going to have to do it sometime and I don't want to do it later when I'm too comfortable." When she's content in my arms. I smiled at her. She returned the gesture before slipping out the door.

I laid back on her bed. Against my best judgment, I knew in my gut that everything would work out okay. I just had to find someway to get back on Charlie's good side, stay away from the new werewolves at La Push, and make it up to my family. Easy, right?

But in the end the only thing that mattered was Bella. I could live with Charlie's hatred, fight with the wolves, and I would even deal with alienation from my family. All for the love of my existence.

I smiled. I hadn't smiled in so long, and yet in Forks it was all but plastered on my face. I used to think of my existence as an unending purgatory, but could this truly be heaven?

Not long after that, Bella came into her room in her pajamas with a slight minty smell from her toothpaste. I opened my arms, which she readily curled into.

"I hate that tomorrow is Monday," Bella muttered. For humans, Mondays tended to be particularly tedious. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"No, we have to reregister at Forks High first and I don't think they would let Alice do that. We'll have to wait for Carlisle or Esme tomorrow."

"Tuesday, though. Right?"

I laughed at her insistence. "Right."

Bella's eyelids were growing heavy: a mixture of a sleepless night and arguing takes a toll on you.

"You can sleep now, Bella. You have indeed had a long day."

"Don't go anywhere," Bella said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Love. I'm going to be right here when you wake up." I kissed her sweet, full lips as if to reinforce my point. "I love you."

Bella smiled. "I love you."

I smiled back at her as I began to hum her lullaby.


End file.
